


One Glance

by Angelwolf11021



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwolf11021/pseuds/Angelwolf11021
Summary: It was said that everything can begin or end with one glance, so what could happen if a certain female version of the wizards Savior had caught the eye of a certain Portuguese Noah? Well we're about to find out! One Shot!





	One Glance

Rain beat down on the area causing me to curse at my lack of an umbrella. Why did Hermione and Ginny have to drag me out from my comfortable bed just to go celebrate my birthday? Honestly the things those two do. I shook my head as I found the bar the two had told me about and muttered, "Black magic? Seriously?"

I rolled my eyes and walked inside. I shook slightly to disperse the water and found Ginny stand close by. I walked over to her and she smiled before wrapping her hands around me, "Frost!" She then squealed and pushed me away, "You're soaked!"

"Of course I am," I rolled my eyes, "You didn't tell me it was going to storm,"

She pouted at me and shook her head, "Honestly I shouldn't have needed to."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly, "Where's Hermione?"

"Off with my brother," She sighed before pushing me towards the bar, "Go drink and enjoy yourself,"

I snort and gave a mock salute, "Aye, Aye captain."

She shook her head, "Don't be a downer. It's your birthday after all."

I glared at her and made my way towards the bar. I slumped against the counter and the bar tender looked at me before asking, "What do ya want Lass?"

"Vodka," I answer immediately, "Strong please,"

I turned around in my seat and decided to look around for Hermione. She was no where to be seen and neither was Ginny. I was about to turn around when I noticed a pair of intense looking brown eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up as I got a good look at the man they belonged to. He had lightly colored skin, but had a slight tan to it if I looked close enough. A mole sat under his eye, but that just added to his image. He had wavy darkly colored hair that complimented his overall image well enough. I suppress a shiver and turned away as my drink was served. I easily downed it and asked for another while mentally kicking myself for staring at the rather handsome man. I stiffened slightly when I heard a smooth, though slightly accented voice say, "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this and soaking wet as it were."

I snorted at the casual pick up line as my drink was served, "Nothing that concerns you. If you're looking to pick up a girl, go somewhere else."

He chuckled and sat down next to me to my annoyance, "No need to be so hostile. I just wanted to talk to you since you seemed lonely."

I downed my next drink and sigh, "My apologies then since I thought you would be another man chasing after a skirt."

He offered me a smile, "No trouble," He then frowned slightly, "So why are you in here since you don't seem like the type to go to bars?"

I sighed deeply as the bartender set out another drink for me, "I was dragged out here by my friends since they seem to want me to socialize. I would rather be back at my place and reading a book, but those two," I shook my head, "What about you? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I wanted some conversation and a good drink," He answered causing me to giggle slightly, "What's so funny?"

I offered him a slight smile, "It seems that you got what you wanted," I glanced at the empty place in front of him, "Save for the drink."

He chuckled and ordered a drink, "Well I just fixed my problem," I snickered and shook my head in amusement, "Why are you soaking wet?"

"My friends didn't bother to inform me that it was going to rain and I was half-way here when the storm started," I answered with a slightly sheepish smile, "Honestly I should've checked, but I was thinking of other things,"

"Oh?" He looked amused, "Like what?"

"Like what I'm going to make for my next showing," I answer before holding up a slightly stained hand, "I'm an artist,"

"Oh?" He looked at me interested as I took a small sip of my newest drink.

"All my pieces are under the name Winter's Storm," I say with a small blush.

"Really?" He looked at me in surprise, "My brother enjoys collecting your work. I suppose that means you're Frost Potter?" I nod causing him to smirk, "The names Tyki, Tyki Mikk,"

"James Bond fan?" I ask while remembering a blonde doing the same thing unknowingly years ago.

"I have a few that I like if that's what you mean," He said with a small smile, "So why the name?"

"Well I've earned a reputation of being as cold as a winter's night," Tyki chuckled at that, "And my friends have a habit of calling me a storm when I get angry, so I mixed the two together,"

"Interesting," He said causing me to snort.

"What about you?" I offered his attire a small look, "You look like you just came from a coal mine or something,"

"I'm a migrant worker most of the time," He answered causing me to hum, "It's better than dealing with my brother everyday,"

"Can't say I know your pain, but," I looked down at my drink, "It must be nice to travel anywhere you want,"

"Can't you?" He asked with surprise coating his voice, "You should have enough money to travel if you're the Frost Potter,"

"I do, but," I sighed deeply and looked at him sadly, "My place is here. My friends are here and I can't just go running off or else they'd be worried,"

"They worry about you often?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Especially after all the trouble I got into a few years ago," Memories of the war stung at my mind, "I did some things I'm not proud of and they worry about me because of that,"

"They're good friends then," He commented causing me to shrug.

"Yeah," I took a long dreg from my drink, "Well I've had enough," I placed the required money on the table and stood up, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Mikk,"

"You're leaving already?" He looked at me in surprise causing me to laugh softly.

"I have work to do in the morning," I offered him a small smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thanks for the conversation Tyki,"

With that, I left the bar and headed home.

**A short One-Shot where Fem! Harry (Frost) met Tyki!**


End file.
